Final Night
by WildForWilde
Summary: It's one of the final nights before Chloe graduates and the a cappella groups are having a final get together. Can Beca work up the nerve to say anything? Rubbish summary, just give it a read! Bechloe with hints of Jaubrey


**A/N Alright, first Bechloe fic! Just a one-shot, so I hope you guys like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect**

* * *

"Jesse come on, this is stupid." Beca huffed, tugging at her sleeves nervously and fiddling with the tie hanging loosely around her neck. She groaned when her best efforts left it lopsided yet again.

Jesse laughed as he fixed his own tie in the mirror. "Come on, Becs. It'll be fun."

The brunette groaned as she gave up on the black material and threw herself down on her best friend's bed. "Why did we even have to get dressed up for this? It's just a stupid party."

"You consider wearing a tie, jeans and converse dressing up?" Jesse grinned as he took a final look in the mirror before turning to face her, fitting his hands in his pockets. "There's nothing wrong with looking good," he shrugged.

"You just want to look good for Aubrey," Beca mumbled offhandedly as she brought her arms up to rest underneath her head. "And I'm wearing suspenders, too" she chimed somewhat defensively.

"As If you don't want to look good for Chloe," Jesse countered with a knowing smile.

Beca simply glared back, hating that he was right. Sometimes she resented herself for telling Jesse about her feelings for Chloe, even If they were pretty obvious at times. Thank God the redhead was clueless, Beca thought.

"And it's not just _any _party, Becs." Jesse frowned. "It's the last party with all of us. You know that."

Beca sighed. She did know that. Not only was it the last party with all of this year's A capella groups, it was also the last party until Chloe and Aubrey graduated. Granted, both of them were staying nearby afterwards; but it still wouldn't be the same without them on campus with the rest of the Bellas next year.

"I guess you're right," the small DJ mumbled regretfully.

Jesse grinned. "Of course I am. Now come here and let me fix your tie."

Beca rolled her eyes before letting her body follow suit and rolled off the side of the bed, collecting the accessory on her way and handing it to her awaiting friend.

"I don't know what you'd do without me as your lesbro." He murmured somewhat seriously as he concentrated on fixing her tie.

"Dude, I told you not to use that word," she groaned helplessly. She'd repeated herself enough times to know it wasn't stopping anytime soon.

Jesse laughed. "I know you actually love it."

"Don't," Beca groused. "Sleeves rolled up or down?"

"Up" came the quick reply. Pushing her tie up again, Jesse stepped back and pursed his lips. "That tie is about as straight as you." He smirked.

Beca slugged the side of his arm, trying to hold back a blush as she quickly undid it once again and slung it over a chair. "Shut up."

Jesse laughed, throwing his hands up in defence. "Okay, okay!"

"I'll just go with the suspenders. Tie makes it too formal, anyway."

Picking up both their jackets and handing one to the DJ, Jesse opened the door and stood in the opening, watching as Beca looked over herself in the mirror, fiddling nervously with her hair. "You look great, Beca. If Chloe doesn't notice then it's her loss," he smiled reassuringly.

"You mean If she's not too busy with Tom to notice," she sighed, shrugging slightly as the two left.

* * *

"Hey! Beca and movie boy are here!" Came a loud Australian voice as soon as the two of them had arrived at the gathering. The two of them made their way over to the blonde who looked to already be fairly drunk.

"Amy," Jesse nodded his greeting, already distracted as he looked around for another blonde.

"Hey Amy," Beca smiled, nudging Jesse subtly in the stomach as she spoke. "Having fun?" She smirked at the intoxicated Australian.

A spew of slurs exit the blondes mouth as she tried to answer the question, Beca swearing she heard something involving the Outback and a didgeridoo. "I think you should get drinks," Amy pointed at the DJ, flipping her hand over and beckoning her to follow with her index finger before sauntering off in the other direction.

"I'm gonna.." Beca trailed off, pointing after a stumbling Amy.

"Yeah, sure.." Jesse answered distractedly. "I'll see you later, Beca." He patted her quickly on the shoulder before jumping over a few of the seats. The brunette rolled her eyes as she watched her best friend head towards Aubrey before following after the drunk Bella.

"Here."

Beca quickly moved back a few steps as Amy thrust a drink towards her, taking it carefully. "Um, thanks.." She watched in amusement as the Aussie quickly pounded another three shots and let out a loud cheer, moving to dance with the others.

The brunette took a large sip of her drink, face scrunching up at the overwhelming taste of alcohol hitting her tongue and the burning sensation that flowed down her throat. _Jesus, no wonder she's so drunk. _She glanced around the dance floor at the other Bellas and let out a laugh. _No wonder they're _all _drunk._

A flash of red accompanied by a bone crushing hug brought Beca out of her thoughts, the brunette only just having enough time to move her drink out the way to avoid spilling it on both herself and Chloe.

"Beca!" The redhead exclaimed happily, pulling away and grinning at the shorter woman.

"You okay there, Red?" Beca smirked as she noticed the slight flush of red on her friends face, most probably from the alcohol and dancing. She couldn't help but notice how stunning she looked in a tight blue dress that hugged her just right. She was glad Jesse convinced her to make an effort. Not that she'd ever come closer to looking as flawless as the woman in front of her.

"Great." Chloe grinned again, biting on her lower lip.

Beca smiled back, trying not to let the sight of her friends lip slipping between her teeth and the exposed skin distract her too much. The amount of self control she needed almost tripled when the senior leant forward and hooked her fingers either side of Beca's suspenders, running her hands down the piece of clothing and giggling when her fingers hit the rim of the brunettes jeans.

"Wow, these are hot," Chloe gave a flirtatious wink and smiled as she let go and slapped the suspenders against the brunettes stomach, sending Beca's mind into overdrive.

"I.. uh.. thanks," Beca blushed, quickly taking another swig of her drink and hoping Chloe hadn't noticed.

Chloe giggled again. "I wouldn't drink too much of that," she advised semi seriously. "Amy got to it" she whispered as if the information was classified.

Beca coughed slightly as another gulp went down her throat. "Really? Couldn't tell."

The redhead smiled at the familiar smirk that formed on her friends face after her sarcastic comment.

"Tom not here tonight?"

Beca wanted to hit herself. Why of all people would she bring up Chloe's boyfriend?

Chloe's smile faded a little. "Oh, yeah, he's with his friends," she shrugged. Beca watched as the redheads face contorted slightly, knowing her friend well enough to know she wanted to say more. "Actually.." she started again, "..we kind of broke it off earlier."

"Chloe I'm so sorry." Beca frowned. She never really liked the guy, but he _was_ Chloe's boyfriend. She still wanted her friend happy, even if it was with him.

The redhead smiled again. "No biggie. We were never really 'exclusive.'" She laughed at the expression. "It was a mutual thing. Just wasn't working out, y'know?"

Beca nodded, offering a small, understanding smile. _She doesn't look that upset.. maybe she's okay._

_"_We both wanted a change. Different people," she shrugged.

Before Beca could ask anymore, the two were joined by a few of the other Bellas as they all refilled their drinks and gave their drunken hellos to the brunette, who simply shook her head and laughed at all of them.

"Come and dance with us, shorty." Cynthia-Rose laughed as she pulled Stacie off with her again, followed quickly by the other Bellas.

Chloe grinned and nodded in agreement. "Come and dance, Becs."

"I.. dancings not really my thing," Beca smiled sympathetically with a slight shake of her head.

"Oh.." Chloe frowned and Beca felt like she had just kicked a puppy. "Well.. I'll catch up with you in a bit then. This ginger needs to get her dance on!" She laughed as she half walked half danced over to Fat Amy, who was currently doing her infamous mermaid moves.

Beca smiled as she watched the rest of the girls, though her attention stayed on Chloe. Even when the redhead looked back up at her Beca couldn't bring herself to look away, she just smiled and got a huge grin in return.

"You should be down there dancing with her."

Beca eventually let her eyes move from the redhead and glanced across at Jesse. "I can't dance."

He took a sip of his beer and shrugged. "You danced pretty well in your routines." He pointed out.

"Those were choreographed," Beca exaplained with a sigh. "I'm not exactly the most.. graceful.. when it comes to dancing."

Jesse held his arm out and pushed the cup closer to her face. "That's what the alcohols for," he grinned, "liquid courage and all that."

Beca laughed, "Oh yeah? And why aren't you down there dancing with Aubrey, huh?"

"Fair point," Jesse conceded. "I think we _both_ need a little bit more of this," he said, wiggling his bottle around with a grin.

"I'm not arguing with that." Beca laughed as she drained the rest of her drink. "We need something stronger," she said thoughtfully.

"Shots it is!" Jesse grinned, practically running over to the table as Beca followed him shaking her head and laughing at his antics.

"Ready?" He asked, handing her two shot glasses of Tequila before picking up his own.

"What? No salt or lime?"

"This is a college party, Becs," he deadpanned. "We can't afford that fancy stuff."

"Since when has salt ever been fancy?" Beca questioned in amusement. Jesse gave her a pointed look. "Okay, okay.. on three."

Jesse grinned.

"One..two..three!"

Five seconds later and four shot glasses came thumping down onto the table.

"Yes!" Jesse high fived Beca as they both laughed. "Tonight's gonna be a good night. I can just feel it, Becs" he mused.

The DJ laughed. "You're such a weirdo."

"Beca Mitchell! As if you did shots without me!"

Beca turned around to face Chloe once again who was wearing a wide smile.

"You were busy dancing," Beca defended with a shrug, licking her lips and wiping at her chin to clear any leftover alcohol.

Jesse tried his best to slip away as subtly as possible but still caught the slight glare from his best friend when she was left alone with the redhead. He mouthed a quick _sorry_ before disappearing off into the crowd again.

"I had to make up for the fact you weren't dancing," Chloe pouted.

_God she looks adorable._ "Let me get you a drink. You look really hot."

"Why thank you," the redhead winked.

The DJs eyes went wide but she decided to ignore the comment, instead playing it off with a small smirk. Chloe Beale was always flirty, she reminded herself._ Drunk _Chloe Beale was a different matter.

"Here," Beca handed Chloe a cup.

"This is water.." Chloe looked up at the DJ confused.

Beca had to laugh at her tone. "Yes it is," she nodded. "Remember what happened last time?" Beca asked with a smirk, reminding Chloe of a few months ago when the freshman had to practically carry her back to her dorm.

Chloe blushed. "Ah.. maybe the waters a good idea for now," she laughed.

"Probably," Beca grinned.

"How's Jesse doing?"

"Um.. good?" Beca answered, slightly confused at the question. _Why does she care how Jesse is? _ She frowned.

"Has he made a move yet?"

"What?"

Chloe laughed. "Him and Aubrey. They're totes into each other."

"Oh.. um.." Beca glanced around and smiled when her eyes found her best friend. "I think that's a yes," she pointed over to them.

Chloe turned to look where the brunette was pointing, smiling when she saw the two of them dancing. "It took them long enough," she laughed.

"Liquid courage.." Beca murmured to herself, smiling. _Good on you, Jesse._

"Huh?" Chloe tilted her head, not having heard what Beca said.

"Oh, doesn't matter," Beca smiled. "I'm just happy for him is all."

The redhead nodded in agreement as she sat down, "they'll be good together."

The DJ went to get another drink and watched as the two of them danced, smiling again when Jesse caught her eye, beaming from ear to ear. His smile faded when he pointed over towards the redhead and Beca shook her head. She watched him curiously as he excused himself from Aubrey and made his way over to the DJ that had been set up for the night, (The others had insisted Beca came to enjoy herself, not to perform), getting slightly nervous when he saw him leaning over to speak to the guy who nodded in return. Jesse's eyes met hers again and he gave her a quick wink before walking back over to Aubrey and offering a hand.

Beca listened as the heavy bass music slowly faded out and a few familiar notes slowly played out of the speakers, slower than usual, but recognisable nonetheless. Her gaze automatically locked onto Chloe as a slow rendition of Titanium started to play. She watched as Chloe's face lit up and she couldn't help but smile in response.

Within seconds the dance space in front of them had turned from a mass gathering into a calmed group of pairs, now slow dancing. Even Fat Amy and Lily had gripped onto each other. Beca glanced over at the redhead again. She definitely wasn't dancing with Tom, but that didn't mean some other guy wouldn't come up at any moment and ask her to dance.

Beca took a deep breath and walked back over to her friend, stopping in front of her.

"Dance with me." Beca offered a hand.

Chloe glance up at Beca curiously. "I thought you didn't dance?"

Beca shrugged. "There's no way I can leave you sat down here alone when Titaniums playing now, is there? Come on," she smiled.

Chloe grinned as she took the DJs hand and was led through the crowd until they found an open space. Beca let go and turned around to face Chloe, letting out a shaky breath before stepping forward and gently placing her hands either side of the redheads waist. Chloe smiled softly and followed suit, bringing her arms up and bringing them back down to rest gently on Beca's shoulders.

Beca smiled as she started to dance, Chloe moving with her as the two of them swayed in time to each other and the music. Chloe's wide smile gave Beca enough confidence to grip her waist a little firmer and shuffle a little closer, unable to help herself. She was slow dancing with Chloe Beale. The beautiful senior that had a choice of dancing with whoever she wanted to was dancing with her instead, and the grin that enveloped Beca's face was unstoppable. As nervous as she was, the feeling of Chloe in her arms was enough to make it worth it, even if it would only last for three minutes. She felt Chloe's hands clasp together behind the back of her neck and pull her even closer, those hauntingly blue eyes staring right into hers as if asking what Beca was going to do next.

Beca slowly stepped forward as she let her arms travel round the redhead and rest on her lower back, pulling the two of them closer together until Beca's cheekbone was barely touching Chloe's, the redheads eyes fluttering closed when she heard the melody next to her ear coming from Beca rather than the speakers.

_"I'm bulletproof,_

_Nothing to lose,_

_Fire away, fire away.._

_Ricochet,_

_You take your aim,_

_Fire away, fire away.._

_You shoot me down,_

_But I won't fall,_

_I am titanium.._

_You shoot me down,_

_But I won't fall,_

_I am titanium.."_

Chloe let out a nervous chuckle as Beca's voice faded. "Wow Mitchell, you really know how to serenade a girl."

Beca smiled a lopsided smile at the breathy whisper against her neck. "I'm just that good, Beale" she emphasised the last name mockingly, the smirk heard clearly through her voice.

Chloe almost rolled her eyes at the typical Beca response, but instead pulled back slightly and brushed her lips gently over the DJs. It was so brief Beca wasn't entirely sure it had happened. That was until she felt the same softness once again, this time more sure and lingering, and she didn't hesitate on kissing right back, pulling the redhead indefinitely closer until their bodies were flush against each other.

The song finished and Beca left a soft peck on Chloe's lips before pulling back.

Chloe grinned as her arms loosened and trailed down to take the brunettes hands in her own, fingers entwining.

"You wanna go on a date sometime, Red?" Beca grinned at her question, still giddy over their kiss.

Chloe nodded. "I'd like that."

The brunettes eyes flickered down again and they both started to lean in towards each other, Chloe moistening her lips as the two inched closer together, they're lips only milimietres apart when-

"Becaw!"

The two were cut off when Jesse and Aubrey made their way over towards the both of them, Jesse staring between the two with the goofiest smile Beca had ever seen.

Beca sighed as she pulled away. "Please go away, Swanson." It almost came out as a growl. _I'm gonna kill him later. _Her eyes softened as soon as she felt Chloe's hands squeeze hers.

"Not a chance!" Jesse grinned at his best friend. "Finally! You guys were painful to watch."

Beca dropped one of the redheads hands and turned to face the two intruders. "And you two weren't?" she asked smirking.

Jesse hung an arm loosely over Aubrey's shoulder pulling them closer together, his face beaming with pride.

The three of the jumped in surprise when a loud squeal was heard.

"Do you guys know what this means!?" Chloe screamed excitedly, looking back and forth between the other couple and Beca with a large grin. "Double dates!"

Jesse returned the grin with just as much enthusiasm while Beca turned to face the blonde, both of them raising an eyebrow, simultaneously trying to keep from rolling their eyes and hiding the small smile tugging on their lips.

* * *

**A/N Annnd there it is. Review if you feel like it, feedback is much appreciated :) (Oh, and If any of you know me for my Cadley fics, can you really blame me for throwing suspenders in? ;) )**


End file.
